mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixel Moon Madness/Transcript
Act I in Magma Wastelands at night. The Infernites are walking through, wearing backpacks. Flamzer: Oh yeah, this looks like the perfect place to pitch our tents. Burnard: We didn’t bring any tents! Flamzer: You didn’t bring any tents?! On a camping trip?! What did you mix-monkeys bring? Sleeping bags? Burnard: Nope! Flamzer: Beans and bacon? Trail mix? Burnard: (Dismissively waving hand.) Nuh-uh! Flamzer: Board games? S’mores? Fudge brownies? Moist towelettes?! Burnard: We brought… (Hoists up giant ice cube.) …AN ICE CUBE! (Starts to shiver and juggle ice cube around between hands.) ''OH! OH! SO COLD! ''(Drops cube on ground.) We’ll have a cozy campcube! Meltus: And chill weenie burgers! Burnard: And freeze Mixmallows! Flamzer: Hmm! Well if that’s how you handle a campcube, you’ve got a lot to learn about camping! to later. The campcube is set up and giving a soft blue glow. Burnard is playing a guitar, Meltus has a weenie burger on a stick and his holding it around the campcube, and Flamzer is stacking Mixmallows onto a stick from the cooler near him. Flamzer: Nothing like a cold campcube on a starry night! Eh, guys? Meltus: (Pulling weenie burger off of cube) ''All right, this weenie burger is almost frozen! Aaa-choo! (Shoots out flames, charring the weenie burger.) Aww… '''Burnard:' (Touches campcube, screams and pulls his hand quickly off, shaking it.) ''OW! SO COLD! SO COLD! '''Flamzer:' Ya murp-monkey! Don’t you know you shouldn’t play with ice cubes? You could start a forest freeze! (Puts on ranger hat.) Now remember, campers… (Pulls down a panel that says “First Safety”, points to words with stick as soon as he says them.) ''…Safety First! ''(A puff of flame spits from his mouth, burning his Mixmallows, he groans.) Burnard: (Holding hand, laughs) Meltus: (Sneezes, sending out a large flame gush that partly melts the campcube, dimming it. He wipes his nose with his hand.) Burnard: (Points and laughs at Meltus and then points to the melted campcube.) Need ice! I get! (Runs offscreen and quickly returns with a blue gas canister labelled “Ice Water”) I got! (Starts pouring the contents onto the campcube, ice cubes and water scatter everywhere.) Flamzer: Have you lost your Mixels? (Rushes towards Burnard, the ice is now spreading on the ground as Meltus attempts to stomp it out.) Gimme that before you start a wild forest freeze! (Grabs canister and holds it away, though the ice continues to spill out.) ''You wanna chill yourself? ''(Ice spreads onto him and starts to freeze him.) Meltus: He’s frozen! Burnard: Get your flame on, we have to stop this ice! I’ll find some Cubits! shoots a flame from his tail and waves it around while Burnard runs offscreen. Meanwhile, the ice continues to spread and encase Flamzer. Meltus: Hurry! The ice is spreading! continues to rush as the ice starts to catch up to him. Cut back to Flamzer, he is nearly covered in ice. Flamzer: H-hurry! to Burnard at the cooler. He digs through it, tossing random items behind him. Cut back to Meltus attempting to melt the ice. The scene splitscreens to Burnard still throwing objects behind him. He then finds three Infernite Cubits. Burnard: Ah! (Runs back, waving Cubit towards Meltus.) I got! I got! grabs the Cubit. Burnard: Let’s Mix! large shoe comes down and stomps down to a gooey mess. The Murp splash appears. Meltus and Burnard: Murp! Meltus and Burnard Murp is formed, still holding the two Cubits. Meltus and Burnard Murp: (Speaking in both of their voices.) Mm…not right! (Quick cut to ice spreading and then back to them.) Let’s try again! another Cubit. A steamer press pushes them together into goop and seperates. The Murp splash appears again. Meltus and Burnard: Murp! second Meltus and Burnard Murp is formed. Meltus and Burnard Murp 2: ''(Speaking in both of their voices.) I don’t think so! ''back to Flamzer, he is nearly entirely encased in ice and it continues to spread on him. Flamzer: Please! Help…me… back to Murp. They touch the Cubit again. It turns into a buzzsaw that slices them up and explodes into the Mix splash. Finally, the Meltus and Burnard Mix is formed, as a trumpet fanfare is played in the background. He flies around on his jetpack, melting the ice with his flame nose nozzle into a pool of water onto the ground. The two demix onto the ground, both laughing. Flamzer glares at them and tosses the empty canister away. Flamzer: Boy, you’ve got a lot to learn about camping! Meltus: (Sneezes, sending a gush of fire that steams the melted water and wipes his nose.) Burnard: (Laughs.) fill the screen, with Boogly and Gobba eating them away. Cut to later. The campcube is set back up and the water is gone. Meltus is dangling a stick with a Mixmallow on it between his toes, Burnard is playing a guitar, and Flamzer is holding a stick with a single Mixmallow on it. Flamzer: Ahh…now that’s what I call a cold campcube. Burnard: ''(Laughs.)'' Meltus: It gives me the shivers. (Sneezes.) Burnard: I can’t feel my feet! (Laughs.) Flamzer: Yes sir, there’s nothing better than a frosty Mixmallow. (Eats Mixmallow.) to the cliffs, a few Nixels start to swarm on top of it. Nixels: Nix, nix, nix, nix, ni…oh? back to the campsite. Meltus:'' '(Gasps) Did you hear that? back to Nixels, who cover their mouths and duck down in shock. Cut back to campsite. '''Meltus: There must be someone out there! back to Nixels. One shushes the others. Nixel: (Starts hooting.) Other Nixels:'' '(Join in.) back to campsite. '''Flamzer: (Laughs.) That’s nothing to be afraid of! It’s just a couple of hoot-doodles, doodling at the moon. (Turns to look at moon.) Whoa. (Other Infernites join him.) Would you look at that crazy moon? Burnard:'' ''I’ve never seen the moon look so big! (Laughs.) Flamzer: It reminds me of a dream I once had… Burnard: I smell a campcube story! Meltus: Yeah! A scary campcube story! three are gathered around the campcube again, Flamzer is tapping his hand with his Mixmallow stick. Flamzer: Well now, let me think about it. It was on a night just like tonight! The moon was acting weird! I mean, REALLY WEIRD. to a black-and-white scene of the Infernites walking around, shifting eyes every so often, it gradually changes color. The moon slowly rises up behind them. Narrator Flamzer: We were minding our own business, when we all felt the strangest sensation, like something was stalking us. IT WAS THE MOON! moon pops up and starts to chase them, the Infernites scream and run away. Cut back to the campsite. Burnard:'' '(Nervously laughing.) That’s messed up. '''Meltus: Seriously. cut to the entire campsite. Nixels start to pop up from the cliffs. Flamzer: That’s when things got REALLY WEIRD! shifts to black and white. Narrator Flamzer: Now, where was I? Flamzer: (Looking at the screen.) You were talking about the moon, dummy! Narrator Flamzer:'' ''Oh, yeah! The moon! (Scene shifts back to color.) Burnard:'' '(Laughs.) '''Meltus: (Sneezes into a tissue, burning it.) Narrator Flamzer: It got all freaky on us! Invading our personal space! turns into an eyeball that goes out of the sky and near the Infernites, causing them to huddle and back off. Flamzer: It’s a space invasion, guys! Run for it! moon sprouts legs and becomes the ship-space as it starts to run after the fleeing Infernites, who scream. Two Nixels look on from behind a rock and follow the chase. Narrator Flamzer: So we ran for our lives! to ship-space and Nixels still chasing after screaming Infernites. Narrator Flamzer: 'But it was just too fast for us! ''sends out a claw from a hatch and grabs the Infernites. '''Flamzer: We’re goners, fellas! drags the Infernites in and the hatch closes. Narrator Flamzer: We were trapped on board the alien spacecraft as it set a new course! rev as Nixels grab onto the foot of the ship-space. It blasts up in the air as the Nixels scream. Cut to Mixel Moon, where it lands. The claw comes out of the hatch and holds out the Infernites. It raises a foot, knocking the Nixels back, and kicks the Infernites in the air. Burnard: Nice kick. Infernites hit Orbitopia’s glass dome with a moan and slide down, landing stomach-down on the ground. The Orbitons are hovering by them. They turn around in a sitting position Orbitons: Welcome to the moon, inferior planetoids! (Rokit shoots his guns off in the air. Cut to Nixels hiding behind rock.) Nixel: Nix, nix…nix? (Starts to float upwards.) Nix! Nix! Nix! Nixel starts to float as well, both chanting in fear. Cut back to the Mixels. Narrator Flamzer: It didn’t take too long to figure out we were in a tight spot! Flamzer: We’ve been… Burnard: '''…Abducted… '''Meltus: …by moon men! Flamzer: (Holding out an Infernite Cubit.) No choice! We have to use the Cubit! Meltus: Don’t you think that’s a little bit drastic? Flamzer: TAKE IT! Infernites: (Touch Cubit and scream. A rolling pin comes out of nowhere, rolling them flat). MAX! flattened Infernites form into the Infernites Max. Infernites Max: (Laughs.) back to the Orbitons, staring in confusion. Niksput: Huh, is he threatening us? Naut blinks for a few moments as a camera shutter is heard. Orbitons:'' ''MIX! (Scream, pull out Cubit and fly up to touch it.) Cradle of planets is formed, and explode in a live action explosion as the Orbitons Max is formed. Orbitons Max: 'OH YEAH! ''Maxes fly up and circle each other in battle stances. '''Narrator Flamzer: The battle was on! We were going head-to-head in a Maxed-out confrontation! When something strange happened… Maxes continue to circle each other, as colorful lights circle them, eventually turning into a heart and the Maxes start to dance. The Infernites Max twirls the Orbitons Max around his finger and lets him fall into his arms. They spiral again and do the Monkey and the Bump. They then turn towards each other. Orbitons Max: Say, you’re less than inferior after all, planetoid! Infernites Max: And you’re not so bad yourself, moon doogy! Both Maxes: Let’s be friends! Maxes go down to the ground and split up. Naut: 'We’re the Orbitons! ''(Points to Niksput.) This is Niksput! '''Niksput: ''(Cuts to him. He waves.)'' Yo! Naut:'' '(Cuts back to him, he points to Rokit) And this is Rokit! '''Rokit: (Cuts to him. He salutes.) Ten-hut! Naut:'' '(Cuts back to him) ''And my name is Nurp… ''(Head spins around.) '''Nurp: …Naut! (Giggles, head spins around again) Naut: (Clears throat.) to Infernites. Flamzer: (Waves) ''Flamzer here! '''Burnard:' (Raises hand.) ''Burnard! ''(Laughs.) Meltus: (Raises hand.) And I’m Meltus. We’re the In-in- (Sneezes, burst of flame comes out, he wipes his nose.) ''Infernites. ''to both tribes together, smiling. Narrator Flamzer: Turns out the moon Mixels were friendly after all! to Nixels still floating in space. Nixel: Nix, nix, nix, nix…seriously? Nix, nix, nix… Cubit is formed on screen as the background flashes random colors and Cubit gains holes. Shuff pops out of the orange hole. Shuff: Heh, how many Mixels does it take to cross the road? Vulk: (Pops out of the blue hole, laughing and points at Shuff.) How many?! Shuff: Uh…a lot? Vulk: (Laughs, then grows confused and sighs.) Mixels logo fills the screen multiple times. Cut to inside Orbitopia, Naut is leading the others. Naut: …And this is the grand atrium of our fantastic moon base! That dome is the only thing between us and the hideous vacuum of space! Flamzer: Um, weren't we just walking around out there? (Naut glares at him.) …Sorry. Naut: That dome is indestructible! Nothing in the great, wide cosmos could penetrate it! (Switches heads.) Nurp: Uh-oh! Naut told a fib! (Switches heads.) Naut: Quiet, you! (Switches heads.) Nurp: Naughty Naut! No fib! (Switches heads.) Naut: All right, already! There’s a SLIGHT flaw in the design. Rokit: Yep! Fragile as an eggshell! Naut: We’re working on it! to Niksput and Burnard. Niksput: Boring! (To Burnard.) ''So, little buddy, know any good tricks? '''Burnard: '''Yeah! Heh-heh, tricks! ''(Shoves thumb in his mouth and blows, fire and smoke comes out of his ears.) Niksput: Whoa! (Burnard points at him and points upwards. Niksput flies up near the smoke. Burnard forms a smoke lasso and grasps Niksput in it, who yelps in shock. Burnard slowly brings it down, laughing. Niksput grins.) Impressive, good sir! Naut: (offscreen) Well, folks! (Cut back to him) That’s all there is to see! (Switches heads.) Nurp: Nurp tum-tum all bumbly-wumbly. Nurp want crater tot! (Switches heads.) Naut: (Slightly annoyed.) Not now, Nurp, I’m talking here! (Switches heads.) Nurp: 'Nurp want crater tot NOW! ''(Switches heads, Rokit and Flamzer look at each other in confusion.) '''Naut: (More annoyed.) What Nurp needs is a nap-nap! (Switches heads.) Nurp:'' '''(In a near-demonic voice with large green shockwaves coming from his mouth that shake the environment.) NO NAP-NAP!!! Flamzer: …Whoa. (Walks up to Nurp.) Heh, you know, maybe nap-nap is a good idea, Nurp! Nurp: CRATER TOT! (Throws himself onto the ground and pounds at it, causing shockwaves that loosen three oxygen tanks into the air that start to head towards the dome.) Nurp want crater tot! Nurp want crater tot! Nurp want crater tot! Flamzer: Oh, my Mixels! (Closeup of him as he screams, he rushes towards Niksput and Burnard.) Those thingies are going to smash the dome! I’ll deal with the baby, you have to stop ‘em! Niksput: Don’t sweat it, bro! We got this! C’mon, buddy! (Grabs Burnard’s hand and zooms off. Cut to an Orbiton/Infernite Cubit encased in glass that says “In Case of Emergency”. Burnard covers his ears as Niksput smashes the glass and grabs the Cubit.) Let’s Mix! grabs onto the Cubit. It forms into a giant inflatable pump that blows up the Cubit until it bursts. The Niksput & Burnard Mix is formed. Niksput & Burnard Mix: ''(In Niksput’s voice, towards audience)'' Nice Mix, right? (Flies up and stops in midair. He belches out a stream of fire, which loops into three smoke lassos. He grabs them and circles them around.) Alley-oop! sends out all three lassos towards the oxygen tanks. Two catch, but one slips out, heading towards the dome. Cut to Naut. Naut: No, no, no, no, no, no, no! back to the dome, the oxygen tank hits, cracking it some. Cut back to Naut and Flamzer Naut: (Gasps, switches heads.) Nurp: I want crater tot NOW! (Pounds on ground and continues another tantrum, causing Flamzer to leap in the air.) to a small building, which is lifted up into the air, heading towards the dome. Cut to Flamzer and the Mix. Flamzer: 'Oh, shmitzels! Our lives are in your hands! '''Niksput & Burnard Mix: '''I told you, bro, we got this! ''(Flies off. He goes behind the building and pushes behind it, slowing it down before it hits the dome. Cut back to Naut and Flamzer.] '''Naut: Yaaay! back to the Mix. Niksput & Burnard Mix: 'No problemo! You can always count on the Orbitons! ''(Raises arm back, hits dome, it starts to crack. He gasps.) to outside the dome as it shatters. Cut to inside, as glass starts to fall. Naut tackles Flamzer out of the way. Cut to outside, the dome is completely shattered as the oxygen tank and building float out. Cut to inside. Naut and Flamzer pop up from the glass shards. 'Flamzer: '''Ha! So much for the “hideous vacuum of space”! Huh? ''whirring noise is heard. Cut to outside the dome. A large vacuum cleaner rolls into screen, sucking up the remains of Orbitopia, and then the moon, rolling back offscreen. Falling Cubits fill the screen for a scene transfer. to a large Rainbow Cubit. Vulk, Footi, Tentro, Shuff, Slumbo, and Jawg pop onscreen and touch it. Steel doors that say “MURP TIME” close down on them. 'All Six: '''Murp? ''doors open. The Mega Murp is formed. '''Mega Murp: (Roaring, notices audience, waves.) ''Hello, ladies! ''Cubits fill the screen for scene transfer. Cut to a picnic set outside the Mixel Moon. Niksput flies in. Rokit is wearing a blue apron, holding a plate of crater tots and a spatula. Flamzer is holding an empty plate. '' '''Rokit:' We Orbitons would like to officially welcome our Infernite friends to the Mixel Moon. (Cut to closeup of Rokit, Burnard, and Meltus. Rokit holds out the plate.) ''Take a samplin’ of my red-hot crater tots! ''(Burnard and Meltus each take one and chew.) Yup, the kind of grub that puts the man in spaceman. and Meltus recoil and spit fire onto the crater tots, burning them to ashes. Burnard: Man food. to the picnic table, Nurp is pouring a glass of Oxy-Juice into a cup. Nurp: Oxy-Juice! Oxy-Juice! pops up next to Nurp. Burnard: ' ''(Laughs.) ''Treats, treats! ''(Scoops up all the cupcakes and cups, shoves them in his mouth and chews, leaving frosting and sprinkles on his mouth. Nurp switches to Naut.) 'Naut: '''Whoa, boy! Slow down before you blow a gasket! ''(Burnard swallows as a sizzling noise is heard and he breathes a sigh of relief) ''Um…nevermind. ''to underground. The two Nixels are burrowing through the dirt with a drill, chanting and pop up. 'Nixel 1: '''Nix, Nix! Huh? ''back to the picnic, Rokit has another plate of crater tots. 'Rokit: '''Who’s ready for more crater tots? Hot off the grill! ''back to the Nixel. 'Nixel 1: '''Heh, crater tots, tots, tots! '''Nixel 2: ' (Pops up from under Nixel 1.) Oxy-juice! Juice, juice! two Nixels pop back down. Cut back to Meltus and Nurp. Meltus is clutching his stomach as it gurgles. He then belches out a stream of fire from his nose and mouth as Nurp grows shocked. 'Meltus: ' (Thumping at his chest.) ''Just a little gas. '''Nurp: ' (Holds out the Oxy-Juice jug to Meltus.) Oxy-juice! takes the jug and drinks from it. He smacks his lips and his head blasts upwards, while Nurp watches it. It then lands back on his neck. Meltus hands the jug back to Nurp, who is now grinning. 'Meltus: '''Aww, thanks, pal! ''cut to where all Infernites and Orbitons are visible. Niksput and Flamzer are playing volleyball in the background. Two burrows form in the ground behind them. 'Rokit: '''Chow time, everybody! Come and get it! Hey, what the?! ''two Nixels pop out of the burrows, grabbing the Crater Tots and Oxy-juice and run off. In the background, Niksput stares towards them as Flamzer knocks a volleyball at him, knocking Niksput out. Cut back to the four foreground Mixels. 'Rokit: '''You can run, but you can’t hide! ''(Shakes fist.) switches faces to Nurp. '''Nurp: (Sadly) ''Lunch go bye-bye. '''Meltus:' What’s a Mixel to do?! (Sneezes) Burnard: (Pulls out two Cubits) ''We…Mix! ''and Burnard grab onto a Cubit and Meltus and Nurp-Naut do the same. A machine with two large arms holding plungers pops out, suctioning the plungers onto the two Mixel pairs. Two “Mix” splashes appear from under. All four: 'Mix! ''to the Rokit & Burnard Mix and Nurp-Naut & Meltus Mix. 'Nurp-Naut & Meltus Mix: ' (In Naut’s voice.) ''We Mixed it… '''Rokit & Burnard Mix: ' (In Rokit’s voice.) ''…Now let’s fix it! ''Mixes zoom off. Cut to Nixel 2, holding the Oxy-Juice and running while chanting. The Nurp-Naut & Meltus Mix bounds after it. Cut to a section of holes in the ground. 'Nixel 2: ' (Unseen, echoing.) ''Heh, nix! ''Mix sneezes fire into a hole, blasting fire through all of them. The Nixel screams as he is launched out of the hole. The Mix wipes his nose, Nixel 2 notices the Mix, and runs off, the Mix following. The Nixel eventually stops on a hill, blowing a raspberry at the Mix and taunts him, but loses his balance, skidding down the other side of the hill on his back. 'Nixel 2: ' (Feebly holding the pitcher towards the Mix.) ''Uh, nix? '' '''Nurp-Naut & Meltus Mix: ''(Zooming in the air foot-down, with Meltus’s voice.) Oxy…juice! ''Nixel attempts to run off, but the Mix stomps on him, causing gravity rings to circle the ground. He grabs the pitcher and his head switches to Nurp’s. Nurp-Naut & Meltus Mix: ' ''(In Nurp’s voice.) ''Juice-juice! Me miss you! ''(Hugs the pitcher, lifts his foot to show the flattened Nixel attached to it.) ''Bad Nixel! ''to Nixel 1 running in an alley, holding the plate of Crater Tots over his head, nervously looking behind his back. 'Nixel 1: '''Nix, nix, nix… ''(Continues during the Mix’s dialogue) 'Rokit & Burnard Mix: ' (Running behind the Nixel) ''Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four! Hup! ''[The Nixel is cornered at a wall. The Mix’s shadow covers the Nixel. 'Rokit & Burnard Mix: '''Hold it right there! '''Nixel 1: ' (Tilting the plate towards his mouth.) ''Nix! '''Rokit & Burnard Mix: ' (Holding a bottle of Rokit Sauce) ''How ‘bout a little Rokit Sauce with them Crater Tots, huh? ''back to the Nixel 'Nixel 1: ' (Grinning and nodding) ''Uh-huh! ''to close up of the Crater Tots, the Rokit Sauce is poured on them. Cut to an infrared scan of the Nixel, a crosshair target pinpoints on him as he swallows all of the Crater Tots. His mouth puckers up as a sizzling noise is heard. Cut out to far into the background. After a few beats, a large mushroom cloud explodes. Cut to Rokit, still wearing the apron, hovering over to Nurp-Naut, Burnard, and Meltus. He’s holding another plate of Crater Tots and the bottle of Rokit Sauce. '''Rokit: All right, troopers! Another batch of Crater Tots, hot off the grill! (He skids to a stop, and pours the Rokit Sauce onto the Crater Tots, then holds the plate out to the other three, who look a bit nervous.) ''Any volunteers? ''Nixel, now charred, lands facedown. Burnard: 'Heh-heh. No way, dude! '''Naut: ' (Switches heads.) We’ll pass. '''Meltus: Uh, I’m allergic. Nixel 1: ' ''(Moans.) '''Rokit: Welp, suit yourself. (Dumps the entire plate of Crater Tots into his mouth and chews them. He flinches in surprise and then his head bursts off in a stream of flames. He then collapses onto the ground, while the other three laugh. Iris out onto his body.) Act II moon and Planet Mixel rotate as we go to a scene with the Infernites and Orbitons together. Flamzer: 'Well guys, it’s great to be here on the Mixel Moon. But why did you choose us? '''Naut: '''We used our superior technology to pluck the first sign of life we could find on your pitiful planet. ''(Switches heads.) 'Nurp: '''That’s you! Silly planetoids. '''Orbitons: ' (Laughing.) to the moon as the darkness appears showing bat shadows as it’s covering the moon. 'Narrator Flamzer: '''But we were about to face a more formidable threat, coming from the mysterious dark side of the moon! back to the Orbitons as they stop laughing and the darkness covers them. 'Rokit: '''Oh no! '''Niksput: '''It’s the darkness! '''Nurp: '''The Glowkies will be out! Infernites and Orbitons gather together as the scenery turns completely dark with floating eyes staring at them. 'Flamzer: '“Glowkies”? Who are they? 'Rokit: '''They’re the stuff nightmares are made of! Why just the other night, I was telling little Nurp a bedtime story when… to flashback scene of Nurp-Naut’s Bedroom with Rokit and Nurp, Nurp is in his bed, while Rokit pats his head. 'Rokit: '''Alright, little space cadet. Night-night. ''(About to leave.) '''Nurp: ''(Gets up from his bed and stops him.)'' Tell me a story! (Switches heads.) Naut: Tell the kid a story! Rokit: 'I can’t tell him a story ‘cause I already said “Night-night”! '''Nurp: '(Switches his head back.) Tell me a story! Tell me a story! (Starts bouncing on his bed.) '''Rokit: ''(Annoyed, but has no other choice)'' Alright! I’ll tell you a story… [Rokit tells a story as Nurp-Naut’s bedroom fades to outside of Orbitopia.] Rokit: 'Outside the protective high-tech walls of Orbitopia… to going underground of Orbitopia into a scenery completely dark. 'Rokit: '…Way down below, in the deepest, darkest, cavern… changes into dark pieces, forming into a scary cavern 'Rokit: '…Lived the terrifying, mythical, GLOWKIES!! [Rokit comes into the scenery covered in pink-purple colors with dark shades around his body as flash of lighting with a girl scream playing in the background, cut to Rokit in the bottom left corner of the scene, back in his original colors, with the cavern in the background.] 'Rokit: '''My intel doesn’t have much on these mysterious Mixels… ''pieces in the scenery shape shifts into Globert, Boogly, and Vampos in scary looks. 'Rokit: '''Except they have huge bulging eyes, hairy insect legs, and razor sharp fangs! ''to Nurp in his bed, frightened. 'Nurp: '''EEK!! Scary story! ''(Switches heads.) 'Naut: '''I just made a meteor in my space suit! ''to Rokit continuing the story to Nurp-Naut. 'Rokit: '''What’s even scarier, is these Glowkies have been known to pop up anywhere at anytime! ''slides to the door, cut to the Glowkies outside of Nurp-Naut’s bedroom. '''Boogly: '''It’s about time we met our Orbiton neighbors. '''Globert: ''(Excited.)'' This is going to be… (Jumps and flaps his wings with a diamond iris in his eye.) …fabulous! (Lands back to the ground.) Vampos: 'Well, let’s head on in and say “Howdy”! ''door opens with a doorbell sound heard as the Glowkies head inside. Cut to Rokit and Nurp as the Glowkies approach them. 'Glowkies: '''Howdy! ''and Rokit see them and become surprised. 'Rokit: '''Oh, shnixels! ''to Rokit, Nurp and Glowkies together. '''Rokit: (Freaking out.) It's the Glowkies! We're under attack! (Jumps in Nurp’s bed hiding next to Nurp.) Take cover! flies into the room. Niksput: 'Have no fear! Niksput has arrived! Together, the Orbitons are technologically undefeatable! So back, you would-be threatners! Don't even think about it! Prepare to feel high tech justice! ''pulls out a cubit '''Niksput: '''Orbitons! Let's Max! '''Rokit: '''Yes, sir! '''Nurp: '''Goo-goo ga-ga. '''All three: '''Max! '''Orbitons Max: ''(In Rokit's voice.) Hahahaah! Justice! ''lasers at the ground, then reflects right through his eyes, goes blind, then hits the mobile and his eyes go dizzy. Orbitons Max: (In Nurp's voice.) ''Haah, Goo-goo ga-ga. ''out. Orbitons Max: Doi! Boogly: Boogly guess we say hello some other time. Vampos: Um, that was scary-weird. Globert: (flies) I thought it was... (flaps his wings with a diamond iris in his eye.) ...FAAAA-BULOUUUUUS! back to present. The Bats are now swarming as the Orbitons and Infernites attempt to dodge them. Rokit: Well, that was somewhat embarassin’. But lemme tell ya, those sneaky ghouls are inhabitants of…the dark side! Flamzer: Is…that a bad thing? Rokit: Are you okay with blood-sucking vampires?! to the shadows of three Bats popping up. Narrator Flamzer: We were suddenly surrounded by hideous smiles and glowing eyeballs! to the Infernites. The bats swoop all around them and through their legs, causing them to panic and try and shoo them off. Cut to Rokit. Rokit: Sound the alarm! The Glowkies are upon us! (Shoots his guns into the air a few times.) to a cave opening. A large swarm of Bats comes out of it, screeching. The Glowkies come out after, cackling. Boogly goes the wrong way, but turns around. Cut to Vampos and Globert flying, Boogly joins them soon, still laughing. The three of them zoom downwards. Cut to three pathways: Globert chasing Nurp-Naut and Burnard, Vampos chasing Niksput and Flamzer, and Boogly chasing Rokit and Meltus. Cut to Rokit and Meltus running off, Boogly floating behind them. Rokit is holding an Infernite/Orbiton Cubit. Rokit: Grab my Cubit! grabs it, the two are hoisted in the air screaming. The Cubit glows, and a mechanical monkey with cymbals and a spacesuit clangs the two together with a shriek. The Mix splash appears and the Rokit & Meltus Mix is formed. Rokit & Meltus Mix: (Has Rokit’s voice, laughs. He then shoots fireballs out of his hand cannons.) to Boogly. He is laughing still. A few fireballs land in his mouth, bloating him. He then shoots out a stream of fire from his mouth, then sighs in relief as smoke pours out of his mouth. Cut back to the Rokit & Meltus Mix, who is now covered in ashes. He growls. Cut to Nurp-Naut and Burnard running from Globert. Burnard: (Panting.) What do they want?! Naut: We assume they want to steal our souls and eat our entrails. Burnard: (Still panting.) Has anyone asked?! Nurp: (Switches heads.) I think they’re cute! (Giggles, then switches back to Naut) Naut: (Holding out a Cubit.) Grab it! grabs onto the Cubit, laughing. Two mechanical hands grab each of them, and flip them like a deck of shuffling cards. Burnard: Mix! Burnard & Nurp-Naut Mix is formed. He roars, breathing out a jet of fire. His top half changes to Nurp’s eyes and he giggles. He flips back to the single eye and continues to breathe fire. Cut to Globert. He is manically laughing and flying towards them, but pauses and shrieks when he notices them. He flies off, with the Mix following. The Mix shoots beams of flame every so often towards Globert, who flies away from them, still shrieking. Cut to Niksput and Flamzer running from Vampos. Flamzer is holding a Cubit. Flamzer: Well, I was saving this for a special occasion, but… grabs the Cubit. The two of them are zapped by a lightning cloud which changes them into electricity and the two of them scream. The lightning merges them into one being. Niksput and Flamzer: Mix! Niksput & Flamzer Mix is formed. He yells in Niksput’s voice, and charges after Vampos, who is now running away, as dog whimpering sounds are heard. '''Niksput & Flamzer Mix: (Laughs. Boogly and Globert scamper past him, also whimpering like dogs.)'' Huh? (The Rokit & Meltus Mix and Burnard & Nurp-Naut Mix fly up next to him.) Well done! We’ve got them on the run! Burnard & Nurp-Naut Mix:'' '(Changes to Nurp’s face and giggles for a bit, then changes back to Burnard’s face as the three Mixes fly towards the Glowkies) Let’s get ‘em! Glowkies fly into a crater, with the three Mixes following. The three Mixes end up in a cavern system and de-Mix. '''Burnard: (Laughs.) So where are we? Niksput: ''(As Bats start to surround him.)'' Seems we have entered the caves of the terrible Glowkies. Flamzer: Don’t look now, but I think we’re surrounded! Niksput: Well, then. We might wanna run for it. to the Glowkies. Globert: Not so fast, cowboys! You dare to enter the secret cave of the Glowkies?! Vampos: (Waving his wing.) I’m Vampos. Boogly: (Waving one of his arms.) I’m Boogly! Globert: Please! I was having a dramatic moment! (Sighs.) And I’m Globert. (Pulls out a Cubit.) Now, prepare to… Glowkies all grab onto the Cubit as they spiral into the air as Globert vocalizes. A disco ball spins, then cuts to the Mixel Moon, which is pulsating to the beat of music and has colored beams of light coming out of the craters. Cut back to the disco ball, which shatters as the Max splash appears behind it and the Glowkies Max is formed. Glowkies Max: …Par-tay! starts to dance as two bats join him behind him. Cheering is heard in the background as lights flash. Cut to Niksput and Flamzer. Niksput: Huh, I guess they’re not blood-sucking monsters after all! to the Glowkies Max above the Infernites and Orbitons. He splits up, and the tribes start to dance. There are Bats in the background dancing as well. Narrator Flamzer: Turns out, the Glowkies were great guys! They just wanted to Mix with the rest of us! So, we all had a big Glowkies cave rave! made up of colored squares fill the screen. Burnard and Teslo are in two of them. The panels crush together with a lightning cloud and a Mix splash as the Burnard & Teslo Mix is formed. The panels shift to two of Nurp-Naut and Glomp. The two of them are crashed together in a slime volcano as a Mix splash appears, forming the Nurp-Naut & Glomp Mix. The panels shift to two of Flain and Globert. They too are crushed together as a fire burst and the Mix splash appears, forming the Globert & Flain Mix. The panels wipe to the exterior of Mixel Moon. Cut to the inside of the caverns. Globert, Nurp-Naut, Burnard, and Meltus are there. Burnard: (Laughs.) '' Why do the Glowkies live on the dark side of the moon, anyway, Globert? '''Meltus': Yeah, it’s so dark! Nurp: (Switches heads.) ''I'm scared! '''Globert': Afraid of the dark? Are you joking? We Glowkies love the dark. That's where the fun is! Burnard: Fun? Globert: That's right, mister. The dark is where we Glowkies shine! Let me show you. to an auditorium scene, where multiple bats are in the audience, six fly on stage and perform a kick line as well. Globert flies in, wearing boots and a cape. Globert: Hello, hello, all you little monsters out there! Welcome to the fan-tabulous Glowkie Caves! So glad you could join us for a bit of fun! ditches his cape, cut to the audience where Nurp-Naut, Meltus, and Burnard are cheering. '' '''Globert:' ♪You know, it’s paradise down here, in the dank and the dark. ♪ ♪Where the light never shines, yet the fun has its spark! ♪ ♪We’re subterranean, baby, down in the Glowkies cave. ♪ ♪So unleash your inner monster, ‘cause we’re having a rave! ♪ ♪If you’re gonna hang around here, we have one thing to say: ♪ ♪A law was handed down to us, you’ve got to obey! ♪ and Vampos mix. Globert & Vampos Mix: ' ''(In Globert’s voice) ♪It’s the one golden rule that you don’t wanna shrug! ♪ ♪Don’t pull or tug on the Gravity Plug! ♪ ♪Sweep you under the rug! ♪ '''Bats: ♪The gravity plug! ♪ to Burnard, his eyes are gleaming with the plug’s image. Burnard: Heh-heh…gravity plug?! Heh-heh-heh…uh…I’m going for some popcorn! (Runs off.) Meltus: Get us a couple of bags, too! Globert & Vampos Mix: ♪So embrace the darkness, just give it a hug! ♪ ♪Even though it might be tempting, stay away from that plug! ♪ ♪Should you yank out that stopper, then you’re sure to find, ♪ ♪That we’ll all go down together, where the sun don’t shine! ♪ Globert & Vampos Mix combine with Boogly and a few Bats, creating the Glowkies Max 2. Glowkies Max 2: ♪Don’t pull that plug! ♪ Burnard: ♪Gotta pull the plug! ♪ Glowkies Max 2: ♪Don’t give it a tug, ♪ Meltus and Naut: ♪Don’t pull the plug! ♪ to Burnard struggling to pull out the plug, but he then gets an idea and leaves. Glowkies Max 2: ♪Lay you out like a rug! ♪ Bats: ♪Don’t pull the plug! ♪ to Burnard holding onto Rokit, who is holding a Cubit. Rokit: Hey there, cadet, what are you up to? Don’t do that! Whoa! Rokit and Burnard: Mix! forces the two of them to Mix as the two of them are zapped, causing the Burnard & Rokit Mix to be formed. Burnard & Rokit Mix: (With Burnard’s voice.) ''Ha-hah! '''Glowkies Max 2:' ♪You’ll be buggin’ if you start tuggin’! ♪ Bats: ♪Don’t pull the plug! ♪ Glowkies Max 2: Fabulous! to Burnard & Rokit Mix lifting the plug. Cut to Nurp and Meltus gasping in shock. Cut back to the Mix, he is manically laughing. He then gets sucked into the hole. Cut to the audience, also being pulled in now. Glowkies Max 2: '♪You’ll be illin’ once you start pullin’! ♪ ''to Nurp and Meltus in the audience eating popcorn. The popcorn is sucked away, and soon they are as well. Eventually, the background and rock formations are sucked up, leaving a blank white background. '''Glowkies Max 2: Oh, yes! to exterior of Mixel Moon, which is sucked up as well entirely with a pop, leaving the Glowkies Max in a blank white background. Glowkies Max 2: Oh-ho-ho, wonderful! (Smashes his guitar.) ''Yes! Thank you! Goodnight! ''Max walks offstage as a large Cubit fills the screen with holes in the colors. Globert pops out of the green bit, Zaptor out of the purple bit, Niksput out of the yellow bit, Shuff out of the red bit, Burnard out of the blue bit, and Magnifo out of the orange bit. A giant Hoogi jumps down, and uses his hands to pound each Mixel like a whack-a-mole. Each Mixel forms a letter of the word “Mixels”, which glows as the Cubit fills the background when done. Fade to the Mixel Moon exterior, which is still pulsing with light and sound. Cut deeper to the exterior. Meltus is sitting on a crater, staring at Planet Mixel and starts to cry. Cut to the inside of the caverns, Flamzer and Burnard are inside, Burnard holding a cup. Burnard: Wow, these blood-sucking moon vampires really know how to throw a party! (Laughs, the two of them look up to hear Meltus’ crying.) Flamzer: Do you hear something? Burnard: Yeah, it sounds like Meltus. (Laughs.) to Meltus crying, Burnard and Flamzer pop up into the crater next to him. Burnard: Oh, there you are, Meltus. How come you’re not at the party? (Laughs.) Meltus: I miss home. It’s so far away, how are we ever gonna get back to Planet Mixel? Flamzer: I miss home, too! Burnard: Heh-heh, you know what they say: there’s no place like home! (Starts to laugh.) three start to cry as the color fades to black and white. Cut back to the campsite. Burnard and Meltus are sobbing. Flamzer: Hey, it’s okay, guys! It was all just a dream! (The two stop crying.) Burnard: Huh? Really? None of it was real? Flamzer: Of course not, I was only dreaming! There’s no such thing as Glowkies and Orbitons! out, the Glowkies and Orbitons are standing at the campsite, looking shocked. Glowkies and Orbitons: What?! We don’t exist?! Glowkies and Orbitons start crying, with Burnard and Meltus crying again too, as Flamzer dryly glares at the screen. Cut to outer space, where the two Nixels are still floating. Nixel: Seriously? satellite flies through space, aiming a feed down. Cut to a green and static-filled screen of the Orbitons, Infernites, and Glowkies, still crying. Panning out, it is a cavern filled with jeering Nixels. Cut to a podium, Major Nixel walks up and is surprised. Major Nixel: Huh? More of them? Now there’s Mixels on the moon! This is unacceptable! If King Nixel gets word of this, he’s going to blow his top! back to the crowd of Nixels. A thumping noise shakes the arena. The jeering Nixels now grow scared. A heavy breathing noise is heard as Major Nixel turns around in shock as he salutes while a shadow covers him. Cut to King Nixel stomping into the background, silhouetted. Only his eyes are visible. King Nixel: Nix…nix…nix! back to Major Nixel, now covered in shadow. Major Nixel: Um, sir! Um, I was just about to report and— King Nixel: MIXELS! Nixel faints and falls off of the rafter. Extreme close up to King Nixel’s face as a growling noise is heard. The screen fades to black, leaving only his eyes. The episode ends. Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Category:Orbitons Category:Infernites Category:Glowkies Category:Specials Category:Series 4 Category:2015 Category:Episodes with a Max Category:Episodes with Nixels Category:Season Premieres Category:Nixels